minecraftentertainmentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Minecraft Laughs
If you have a Joke in Minecraft, feel free to Join in and have fun. P.S. Be respectful and no Profanity and Rude things on this site!! RedFurnace's Jokes Q: What is a Spider's favourite activity? A: To go on the Web Q: Why do the Creeper have Sun Tan? A: He wants a Boomshine Q: What is a Creeper's favourite Channel? A: TNT Q: What did the Goats said to their Parents when they are in their car? A: Are We Deer Yet! Q: What is a Creeper's favourite thing to use to listen to music? A: A Boombox Q: What Did the Boss told his Butlers in the End? A: End, the Man!!! ..... Jokes Nedly's Jokes Q: What does a nuke and a Mooshroom have in common? A: The Mushroom Q: What Time do Creeper come out? A: Sssssseven o' clock Q: What is a Creeper's Favorite Weapon of choice? A: A boomerang Q: What does not like Singing in the rain? A: Enderman Funny God to Notch God: I made the Earth! Notch: I made Minecraft! God: I made cubes! Notch: My world is made out of cubes! God: I made circles! Notch: Dang.. KimeramonRocks' Jokes John: What's two blocks tall, can be used by zombies and skeletons, can be seen through, cannot be placed in midair, and glitches when you place it in front of stairs? Gus: There's no such thing in minecraft. John: Yeah there is. Ever heard of a door? Gus: Not funny. Jenny: You know how to make Notch really mad? Jake: How? Jenny: First you get a billion TNT blocks... You: How do you keep a fool in suspense? Friend: I don't know. You: What's a Puzzla? It is a paragraph with something wrong in it, but the flaw is so well hidden that you will be driven mad by it. Spelling mistakes don't count, if there are any. Now for the Puzzla: How quickly can you find out what is so unusual about this paragraph? It looks so ordinary that you would think nothing was wrong with it at all; and in fact, nothing is. But it is unusual. Why? If you study it and think about it you may find out, but I am not going to assist you in any way. You must do it without coaching. No doubt if you work at it for long, it will dawn on you. I don't know. Now, go to work and try your luck. Smoothman755's Jokes Creeper: Thatsssss a niccccccce houssssse you got there, be a ssshame if ssssssomething happened to it. John: Why did the creeper cross the road? Alex: IDK John: To get the other ssssssssside! EpicNachos102's Jokes/Riddles (Friend tells John something awesome) John: Two words Friend: What? John: Two words Friend: What?? John: Two words Friend: WHAT!?!?! John: Two words! WERNT YOU LISTENING?!? Riddle: one stick plus two wooden planks= what? Answer: ONE wooden sword. Logic. Riddle: What's climbable, can be used by any mob, and is easy to craft? A: Stairs. Riddle: This sentence has something wrong with it What is it? A: the period is missing. Withersoul 235's Jokes/Riddles Q: What's Slamacow's* favorite hobby ? A. Milking cows ! (*Slamacow is a Youtube Account that makes Minecraft video's) A Creeper has bought a domestic animal from the pet shop. Friend: What pet did you buy ? Creeper: A viper. Herobrine: I'm scarier then you. Israphel: Yep. You're right. Nobody's afraid of me. But i bet Slenderman is scarier than you. Herobrine: *giggles* Oh yeah, really ? If i scare him, you give me all your Lapis Lazuli ! Israphel: And if you fail, you give me all your Gold ! Herobrine: Deal ! Later... Herobrine: *runs out the forest screaming like a girl* Israphel: Ha, i win ! Give me your gold,wimp ! Skeleton: Geez, i'm skinny. Wither Skeleton: We should eat more. Q: How many Charged Creepers do you need to blow up a village ? A: Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssseven. Q: How many Creepers do you need to superspede a lamp ? A: No one, that does not interest them. Category:Entertainments Category:Comedy